Sugar, Spice, and Everything Nice
by trunksgf96
Summary: Rachel is the new girl in Echo Village, and she is looking for her new beginning. Will her family issues get in the way of what she needs? Or can she go above her problems to help her new home and friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey everyone so this is my first Harvest Moon fanfiction. I have been playing this series of games for a while now, but I really love a new beginning and I was inspired to write a story. Now all I ask is to not get mad if I don't update super often as I am busy with other things. But i will try to update as soon as I can. I am writing with the walkthrough of the game, but don't worry everything isn't going to be the same I promise. I will make some very obvious changes. Anyways please enjoy, and please review after you read the chapters because that inspires me to write more chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harvest Moon: A New Beginning...or any of the other games either.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

I walked up to an old road sign with an arrow pointing in the direction of Echo Village. Finally I was almost there. It may not be the best birthday gift to receive from your parents…but I wasn't going to complain. I have been wanting a new beginning for a very long time, and this farm will hopefully be everything I need. As I passed the village limits I saw another beat up sign that I could barely read. I heard a crunch of leafs and quickly turned around to see an old man collapse right in front of me.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…Please don't be dead…please don't be dead…"

I approached the old man and slowly placed a hand on his still beating heart. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding and stood up not knowing what to do. I started to panic when I heard a voice in my head._ 'Don't panic, get him some water. You can't just leave him like that.'_ I looked around wondering who I just heard, and shrugged figuring that it was just myself and quickly walked over to the river and filled my canteen of water before bringing it to the old man.

The man slowly opened his eyes and looked up at me and slightly smiled before standing up and grabbing my hand in a hard hand shake. He let go and I looked at him curiously before he smiled once more.

"I'm sorry, I should explain. My name is Dunhill, and I knew that you would be coming. I was a close friend of your father when he lived here, and he told me of your eventual arrival. I had the farm prepared for you."

"Oh thank you."

"Now if you will please follow me, I would like to show you my house."

I nodded and followed him out of the river area and into the village. I looked around and noticed that fewer people than I imagined lived here. I shrugged it off, knowing a little peace and quiet would be good for me. We walked up a hill and passed what looked like an empty house and into a log cabin that had to belong to Dunhill. I sat down at his table while he prepared a meal for us. He finally finished cooking and passed me a plate before sitting down and eating his own. We finished eating in silence and I sat there not knowing what to say.

"Listen, um…" he cut off not knowing what to call me and I answered his unasked question, "Rachel."

"Right, Rachel…I know this may not seem like the best place to make a living, but I promise it has potential. I have lived here my whole life, and what has been such a flourished town…disintegrated into what it is now."

"I need some peace and quiet. This seems like just the place to have it." I said quietly not looking up at him.

"Well in that case, let me show you to your new home and farm."

He stood up and grabbed the dishes and put them into the sink before walking outside with me following him. We walked all across town and ran into a group of four people, two of which seemed to be leaving. Dunhill came to a stop and asked,

"What's going on here?"

"Well I'm sorry Dunhill, but Niko and I are leaving…There aren't enough people here to run an inn. We're going to try and open one in the next town over."

"Oh, we wish you the best of luck Hossan." Said the old woman.

"Thank you Hana, hopefully the inn will be successful. It's time for us to be leaving now."

They started to walk away and we just watched for a minute before Dunhill started walking away with me following. He sighed before he began to explain.

"This isn't the first time that has happened Rachel. The town is very small, and a great place to live, but there isn't much work so many people have left to try and make a living elsewhere."

"I'm so sorry…"

"Oh don't be…having a farm here will surely help with the town's income.

We continued walking in silence, and I finally asked the question I have been dreading to ask.

"Dunhill…how many people live in this town?"

"Including you, five…but one is not in town at the moment."

I stayed silent pondering my chances of actually being successful in such a tiny town. Although I was expecting it to be small and rural, five people are just ridiculous. I sighed, knowing that I would have to give the farm a chance before just giving up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Okay so here is the second chapter...it's shorter than the first, but who cares. Anyways just like the game my story will get a lot more interesting a little later. Um...I'm trying to make some self-emotional stuff that she has to deal with in here as well. It won't be super dark, but it might get pretty serious as the story progresses...So I hope you enjoy xD And as always, please review after you read my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

I woke up early on spring 2nd ready for some initial farm work. I checked my hair in the mirror and scowled at the long frizzy hair that laid on my head, and quickly pulled a brush through it before putting it up in a high ponytail. I grabbed my few tools and walked out of my front door to start on the day. When I walked outside I was greeted by Dunhill as he closed my mailbox.

"Good morning Rachel."

"Morning."

"If you have time I would like to introduce you to the other two villagers who are here in the village at the moment."

"Of course."

We walked away from Meadow Farm and into Echo Town. He walked me into the wood planked building that had a sign that said General Store next to it, and I was greeted by two friendly faces.

"Oh, it's good to finally meet you Rachel. My names Emma. I'm in charge of shipments for Echo Town." Said the younger of the two

"And I'm Hana, the owner of this fine establishment where you can many useful things such as crop seeds, and get flower bouquets made."

I nodded and smiled while saying thank you and following Dunhill out of her store and out onto the town. He walks me to the red bricked building next to Hana's shop and tells that that is where the animal dealer lives and should back in a few days after he finishes restocking for his shop. As Dunhill is about to walk away and quickly ask,

"What… What do you think I should do for the day?"

"I think you should start by exploring the forest, mountain, and river areas. You can find some flowers and herbs around there to sell."

"Okay, thanks."

He smiled and walked away leaving me alone in the desolate town. I sighed and walked north to the forest, and started gathering items and catching bugs. 'I can't believe this is how I'm supposed to make a living in this place.' I sighed angrily and continued picking the herbs that were in the ground. By the time I was finished gathering and catching bugs in the three areas it was almost time for bed. I shipped the items I found and walked back to my house for bed. As I tried to fall asleep in my bed, I could help but talk to myself in the darkness.

"When my dad explained this place, he made it sound incredible."

"Oh Honey you could make a great living there. It's a nice small town with many nice people. It was where I had my beginning, and I think you could have yours." I mocked in a deep voice

"Well dad obviously you haven't been here in a while. Because there are barely any people here!"

"How could I have gone there lately Rach…I died 3 years ago…"

I gulped loudly, and sighed in defeat…

"Rach…don't give up before you even start." I whispered to myself


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Hey so here is my third chapter. I really hope you all enjoy! I am putting my all in my stories right now because my dad basically telling me that when I get into college to major in something other than English because there is no money in being a writer...which I would like to point out as false because a lot of rich people are writers, you only get nothing if you don't write well. Also I would like to point out that I don't want a career that I can get rich off of...I want a career that I can enjoy, and writing is the one of the only things that brings me joy. Anyways if you read my rant...sorry xD Enjoy Chapter 3.**

**Also note...that I might change the title of this story...but I will let you know if I do**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

After the next few days passed I learned how to raise crops, and made some decent money from selling the items I found in the forest. I was feeling much more relaxed than I was when I first moved here. I got out of my bed on spring 9th and quickly put my hair in a messy ponytail before walking out my door. I started watering my crops and while I was bent over picking the weeds out, something bumped me from behind causing me to fall into the dirt. I heard some light chuckling and quickly looked up and behind me to find a cow chewing on my grass.

"Is this cow laughing?" I whispered to myself

The laughing got slightly louder and I quickly stood up and looked beyond the cow to find the source of the laughter. When he noticed me glaring at him he quickly stopped laughing and put a scowl on his face. He walked up to me and the cow stopped eating the grass and nuzzled into the man's arm, as he walked by.

"Hey! You're not hurting this cow are you?"

"What! No, I just-"

"Cause if you are, I can just take it away."

"I did not hurt your cow! It bumped into me and made me fall."

"Sure…"

The cow stopped nuzzling his arm and came over to me and nudged me, before mooing. I smiled and placed my hand on top of her head and petted her. I could almost see the cow smiling as it nuzzled my hand when I took it away.

"Well, aren't you a cutie. What's your name?"

"She doesn't have one...you can name her, since she's yours."

"Wait, what? You're giving me a cow?"

"It's not from me. Dunhill bought it and told me to deliver it. You are Rachel right? The new farmer?"

"Yes, that's me."

"Well here is your new cow. She's usually not very fond of other people, but she seems to be able to stand you."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you want to name her?"

"Um…Izzy, I'll name her Izzy."

"Izzy? Wow, what a great name. Do you know how to take care of a cow?"

"No…"

"Then I should teach you."

He led me into the barn, and started handing me tools. I took them all and before he could start talking I held my hand up to have him stop. He looked at my hand with a raised eyebrow before looking up at my face.

"Sorry, but you haven't even told me your name."

"Neil."

"Neil…and you're the animal dealer correct? The fifth person who lives in this town."

"Fifth? There are seven people including me."

"No the Innkeeper and his son moved away."

Neil stayed silent, and took a deep breath before telling me how to take care of the animals. He explained about feeding them and brushing them daily. And to let them out to graze. He explained about cleaning the barn when it got dirty with the pitchfork, which shouldn't happen very often with only one animal. He explained that his shop would be opened in the plaza Monday through Thursday and not on rainy days. I nodded taking it all in and raised my hand for a question. He examined my action and as he did so I slowly lowered my hand while blushing.

"Sorry…habit,"

"What's your question?"

"Right, my question, um…"

He stared at me sternly while I tried thinking of a question that I clearly forgot. After about a minute he turned around and said, "I don't have time for this." Before walking out of my barn and leaving me alone. I sighed, and put my head up before walking out and continuing on my farm work. When I finished watering my crops the first time for the day I decided to take a walk through town and talk to everybody. When I walk off my farm and into the town I hear a bell ringing and look around to see Neil in the distance opening his shop up in the plaza. I quickly made my way around all the houses to say hello to everyone in town. After I finished my lunch with Dunhill, I decided I should have a visit with the animal dealer. I walked past the pin he had with one cow and two chickens and patted the cow on the head before walking up to the counter and placing two hands and leaning on them.

"What do you want?" Neil asked sternly

"Oh I'm sorry. Am I not allowed to shop at your store?" I answered with an attitude

"I didn't say that. I said what do you want? As in what do you want to buy?" He replied with the same attitude

"Maybe I just came here to look."

He took a deep breath before saying, "Well…If your just looking feel free to leave, if you actually want something look all you want."

"You are not a born business man…are you?"

"Leave!"

I scoff and walk around his stand and into the forest to gather everything I need to make a few extra dollars. As I'm passing Neil's house, I can't help but stare at his front door. I sigh to myself and keep my nose up while I walk. 'There is no way I am going to apologize to that nuisance.'


End file.
